It is advantageous in automobile stereo systems to be able to easily remove the amplifier when it needs servicing. The present invention is a two-piece amplifier housing assembly which allows such removal. The housing assembly basically comprises an amplifier enclosure for containing the amplifier and a mounting plate which bolts to a stationary surface inside the car. Speaker and power wires connect to a connector mounted on the mounting plate. The mounting plate is designed so that the amplifier enclosure may be "docked" onto the mounting plate to thereby result in the electrical connection of the speaker and power wires to the amplifier. The mounting bolts of the mounting plate are also rendered inaccessible when the amplifier enclosure is docked onto the mounting plate which makes theft more difficult. A locking bolt having a non-standard head and requiring a special wrench is then used to secure the amplifier enclosure to the mounting plate.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the referenced drawings of a preferred exemplary embodiment according to the present invention.